


Amosttale

by a1pha_cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Human-Monster War (Undertale), M/M, Magic-User Chara (Undertale), Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Mentions of Rape, Murderer Chara (Undertale), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No More Resets (Undertale), Older Chara (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Sans (Undertale), POV Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Royal Guard Papyrus (Undertale), Sad Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1pha_cat/pseuds/a1pha_cat
Summary: Monster were freed by Frisk the human, who had disappeared after the barrier broke 25 years ago. No one knows where Frisk went. They soon be came a legend.A few years later, Toriel died from an assassination, poison to be more accurate, 11 years after Monster where were freed from the Underground. Asgore declared war on humans, almost whipping them out. From 80 million humans soon became seven-hundred. Asgore was wounded in battle, and was soon killed the same way Toriel did, by poison. Asgore's dust was buried next to Toriel's, at the start of the underground.No one became the king. Instead, Monsters adopted the same things humans once had. (Presidents and stuff like that). If a hostile human was found, they were killed on the spot.14 years later, Sans went back to the Underground to get something from his old lab, that was beside his and Papyrus's old house. As he was about to head back he saw someone he hadn't seen for a long time.Flowey.Sans, curious, followed Flowey back to the start of the underground. Where he found a hooded person watering the flowers that sat on the royal family's graves.That's where this story begins-





	1. Hidden Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist Undertale and in general fanfic. Please be kind to me! Also I am dyslexic, so please tell me if things are misspelled!  
> I WILL MAKE ART FOR THIS SOON! I promise! Let me just finish something on my DA account. ;3  
> Oh! If you like art, then go here!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/diyanneelanerider/  
> My art account! Have fun readers! 
> 
> And please enjoy.

Here is what Sans looks like! Sorry I never put that in. ;w;

(Here if the image is not popping up, click this.)

[Amosttale Sans](https://sta.sh/0xot808r14e)

 

 

* * *

 

 _I can't believe I left my machine here_. I was more surprised that I even forgot about it.

Getting Gaster back was one of the few things keeping me going some times. The fact that I had forgotten about it for 25 years was astounding.

Though the war was a good excuse for forgetting the metal contraption,  _I still couldn't believe I remembered it till now_.

"damn this place is so bleak" quietly I spoke to myself.

I was just leaving Waterfall. Echo flowers grew everywhere, except for the snow. These little flowers made it all the way to the Capitol. and now they were as tall as me. I was short for a monster, but 6'4 was still pretty tall.

The snow crunched under my boots as I made my way down the worn down path. It was covered in snow.

  
When we monsters used to live down here we would all take different shifts to plow the tails. Memories of when me a nod Papyurs had some shifts. Him telling me I had to help him and how much of a lazy bones I was. Fond memories of those times, but now that this place has been abandoned. No one is her to shovel it.

It makes this place so...  _nostalgic_.

I made to the old and decrepit house that me and Papyrus used to live in. Looking at it now versus how used to, if it would have a feeling. it would have cried for decades by how it looked. All of the Giftmus lights were burnt out. The windows had Frost and dirt frozen to it. The wood on any side of the house had frost-bitten mold on it.

I went to open the door but it was frozen shut.

  
I gave up on opening the main door, and went to the lab door on the side of the house.

It was covered in frost Mold and some vines that tried to get around the doorway, but couldn't find any anchor points bit the side of the house.

I tore some off the mold and vines away to get to the key pad. I tested it out by pressing the zero button at the bottom. It lit up to show that it still had power. That was good for me. I reset what I last put in and put in the code.

The door made a popping noise. I pushed but I didn't really move. I slammed all my weight on it and it moved, slightly.

"dam. the frost is persistent." I cured out load to nothing.

I slammed into it a few more times and it opened. I moved some of the vines out of the way. I took one step in and closed the door. I looked back down the staircase. I reached for the light on my right side and flicked it up. Lights quickly flashed.

"and they said 'let there be light'." I said monotone.

  
One of the light flickered every so often. I got down to the staircase and found my machine, untouched and unmoved. I grabbed the bed sheet I covered it with and pulled it down. Dust flew everywhere.

"okay add 'heavy dusted to that list'."

I dusted my self off. I looked at the machine. it had a fine layer of dust coding the top of its parts. Bits and pieces stuck out of it, but none the less looked the same as I left it.

I was going to teleport it back to my new home, but it was too heavy and too large to carry. I would have to get a wagon to bring it back up with me.

"i remember seeing one lying around in the shop."

  
I started to head out to shop after I cover it back up with the bed sheet.

 _Everything is just so bleak_ . Cover in mosses, mold, vines, and frost. Even the tree that sat in the middle of the town looked just as sad. All the lights but the start at the top were burnt out.

I found the shop. The windows were the same as my old house but the door was left open. A trail of snow got in.

"guess they forgot to close up. but that makes it easier for me."

I was about to walk in till I saw a yellow flash. I turned and saw a small buttercup at down the path to the rune's door.

"no... that can't be... flow-"

  
The buttercup started to move down the path to the door.  _The machine can wait, Flowey can't. _ _That is,_ _if it was Flowey_.

I went down the path, I saw that there was a think stick broken in the middle of the path.

"still here I see." I started to talk to the stick.

I was a bout to move on till I saw the buttercup pop back up. I moved to a tree beside me. I peered beside it to watch the flower talking about something.  
"definitely Flowey."

The flower dove back into the ground. I moved from my hiding spot and back to the snow-covered trail. I walked to the Rune's door, it was slightly ajar.

I hummed. Curious about what Flowey would want back here. I continue through the frost-bitten rune door. Some snow got in but not far enough to cause much damage to the column that sat to the side. Moss was growing up half way up the walls and column. The moss that was closest to the door became frost bitten, and a shade of dark-greenish white. The room was a shade of royal purple. The callums a softer Lavender. There where vines scattered about, but none came to thowrd the door.

"man the Underground is so bleak now."

I started to move. I had never really been in the runes in any timeline. I never need to. I came to staircase. Once again covered in mosses, and vines. The that struck me as odd was that the stairs were covered in salt.  _Rock salt to be precise_.

I hummed again.

I moved up the stairs to a room with two open archways and a door. There was no moss or vines any where. There was a faint smell of Cinnamon and Butterscotch.

"heh, old lady."

Not wanting to snoop Toriel's old home I opened the door.

It lead out of the home to a tree that sat in the opening of a stairway, that split to ether side of the tree. Leaves on the ground where red, but the leave on the tree were red at the bottom orange above the red, then yellow, and some green on the top. It looked like a bright warm rainbow held by a dark brown thick twigs, that stuck out of the leaves. A small proportion of sunlight cracked through the dark purple ceiling and on to the green bits of the leaves.

I admired the tree, I moved on.

There were traps, but all of them were deactivated. I stopped when I saw the flower in a small green patch in the middle of a black room.  
The buttercup said something and disappeared into the ground again. I stepped out to the green patch where it once was.

"what are you up to..."

I moved on, and found an opening. It had the same space as the green patch that the flower was at but covered in different flowers, buttercups, orange Carnations, and dark and light purple dusted Pansies. There where two tombstones.  _The King and Queen's tombstones_. Light shone out of the top of the ceiling and onto the bright flowers that grew there.

I could see Flowey, he was a huge Buttercup. 3'1 if I had to guess, his stem had to be 3-4 inches thick with leave that where the same length as stem. His petals had a light dusting of orange on the outer most sides of this petals to show that had been indeed aging.

"Hey, can we eat now?" Flowey spoke out.

Something moved from the King's tombstone and pop up.

They had on a hood that obscured their face. I could see a bone like mouth. It resembled one of the Gaster Blaster snouts now that I look at it but more... lizard like.

Their hood looked something tribal, and was a light tan brown. Top was a hood itself. It looked separate from the bottom. The end of the hood had tassels. Another part was also separated from the hood, on it were feathers that followed it to the back, it was also leather and was brown in color. The bottom part was the same color as the hood, a light tan brown. It had some red zig-zag designs sewed into the outskirts of the robe. Every once in a while there was a red heart that showed from the gap of the zig-zaged design.

"Give me a bit Flowey. I am almost done." Their voice was distorted, a mix of a girl and a boy voice. That made it hard to tell their gender.

Flowey bounced up and down, left to right, in an irritated manner.

"Your taking  _soooooooooo_  long!" He bounced faster.

"Do you want pie or not."  
The figure looked tword him.

Flowey stopped bouncing and nodded quickly.

"Then I will finish quickly. Just let me water the flowers."

The figure moved the water can side to side in attempts to get as many flowers as possible. They placed the water can off to the side of the flower patch. They moved to the middle of the flowers right in the middle of two tombstones. They keeled down, careful not to hurt the flowers. They put their hands together and started to say something. They stayed like that for a while.

"Come on, Come on-Come on-COME ON!" Flowey started shouting angrily.

"Okay, okay." They got up and dusted themselves off.

  
"Good Bye! See you two tomorrow!" They looked back, bowed and moved toward Flowey.

"About  _fucking_  time! How long till pie time?"

Flowey crawled up their hood to their right shoulder area.

"Flowey how many times have I told you not to curse?" The figure scalded Flowey.

" _Fuck you_ , I want Pie!" Flowey screeched.

The figure took out a bag of cookies and waved them on front of the angry buttercup.

Flowey stopped his rant and watched the bag.

"Stop cussing and you shall get one."

"OkayOkay! Just give me a  _COOKIE PLEASE_!" The flower moved to the bag.

The figure took out a cookie and gave it to the flower, "Good boy!" They said happily.

Flowey scarfed it down. The flower monster looked pleased and sighed with just as much pleasure.

  
"So, how long this time?" Flowey tried to start some conversation, but- "Oh not  _this_  again." The figure started to move to where I was hidden. I moved to the far wall in the shadow.

" _Nononono_! Just hear me out!" The buttercup was trying to push something. "No Flowey. I like how it is."

  
They started to talk in a code. The figure, with the buttercup in tow, came out of the flower room.

"Why!? You have  _no one_  left!"

"Incorrect." The figure looked tword Flowey, "I have you, and Big Sis."

"But still. Your  _alone_! Chara left years ago to help with the war and  _never came back_. You have to  _RESET_! This is-"

"The best out come. I  _promised_  no more RESETs. And I am  _keeping_  it that way." They paused their speech.

They continued, "I promised Sans that I  _would not_  RESET anymore. This is what is best."

"how do... wait," my brain registering what they were saying. "no... it  _can't_  be.." I whispered.

Flowey bet me to it.

"Frisk..." The buttercup sagged down a bit.


	2. Hidden Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information on what happened to frisk in the 25 year span, as a bit of politics.  
> Frisk needs hugs. ; - ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Didn't expect to get that much popularity in a short time span, and with Delta Rune out and about too!  
> Thanks guys and girls for the support! :3  
> Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! ^w^

* * *

I couldn't believe my non-existent ears. Frisk, the angle of the underground and princess of monsters, was alive! And here, in the Underground, of all places!

They started to move. I followed suit, despite to know why or how Frisk was here with out anyone knowing. Frisk reset all the traps as Flowey tried to make them reconsider about RESETing. Frisk always said ' no .' It was harsh and firm. Flowey was just as persistent as Frisk when it came to stuff like this, it seems but the way they talk.

"I know you think about it from time to time!"

"Yes I do, and I always scold myself for it. And no. You have asked every time you get the chance, I am not RESETing."

Frisk's statement was firm and an end to the conversation, as they walked to the warm rainbow like tree. Frisk climbed the staircase up to the door. I was going to move to the tree until I snagged a branch. It snapped under my pressure.

Now I do weigh about 79 pounds, but this was a 2 inch twig. It broke rather easily no matter what you did.

Frisk and Flowey turned to where I once was. I quickly jumped back, not wanting to blow my cover. I hugged the wall. I heard mergers and whispers, then quick steps going down the stairs.

"Frisk wait! We don't even know if they might me friendly!"

Flowey screeched at her.

I tried to remember where the tree was, and how far it was. I quickly teleported to it. I saw Frisk two feet away from my earlier hiding spot. I quickly looked up, saw an open branch and teleported to it. The tree branch shook a bit, but not enough to be noticed. If you looked at the tree hard enough you could see it.

Frisk just rounded the corner. I had an idea, well... more like..

 **memory**.

I waited a bit for them to get to the staircase. Flowey and Frisk spoke quietly, and started to turn around. Back to the staircase. Now that they were unnerved, this would be just like the last time I did this.

Frisk got to the start of staircase. I teleported two steps behind them, and started my rant.

"H U M A N.-"

They both flinched but didn't move.

"D O N ' T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E E T  A N  O L D  P A L ?"

"No... it can't be-" Flowey tried to talk but I cut him off.

"T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D ."

Frisk turned, not fast, but not slow ether like the last time either. Them moved their hand out. I could see inside of the hood, and I did not expect to see that Frisk had grown.. in more ways than one...

Frisk reached for my hand. I let the whoopy cushion fall from my sleeve right as they grabbed my hand.

The sound of the whoopy cushion echoed throughout the Ruins.

I was laughing slightly, Flowey looked disgusted. Frisk, I couldn't see their face.

"Sans?"

Their distorted voice called. I stopped my laughing, slightly. I was still laughing though.

"heh, hey kiddo. it's been a while."

We released our hands mine went to my winter robe pocket, their's, back into their robe.

They had a black tank-top on with tribal like sweet pants, and light tan brown commander boots. They also had a necklace with the Royal Family's Crest on it. Royal purple as the background and white-silver as the Crest's symbol.

I still couldn't see Frisk's face. The hood was doing its job too well, but I could see a faint red glowing eye similar to my Megalovania eye. Every once in a while green showed, I guessed that ment that they were smiling..?

"SANS!"

They jumped onto me. I was surprised none the less.

"woooh!"

"It is soooooooo good to see you again, Sans!"

They started ranting off question after question, like

_How Papyrus was doing?_

_Did he get have his dream, and have lots of friends?_

_ If  Undyne  and Alphys are together? _

_Monster Kid get better at balancing?_

_How I was doing, and if I still had a hundred and one jobs?_

I stopped them before more could come.

"kid, how about we go inside and them we can do 'integration time' later."

They stopped at that.

"don't worry kid, i will answer your questions. but you will have to answer mine too. fair?"

Frisk moved their head up and down, to show ' _Yes. I will answer your questions.'_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Flowey started his screeched ranting again. It was all mashed together, I couldn't understand all of it.

"How dare you smiley trashbag!- Questions- Frisk and me- HereintheUnderground-"

It went on for a while. Most of it was unlegible.

"Flowey."

Frisk's distorted voice came back. Flowey immediately shut his mouth.

"Sorry Frisk." The buttercup murmured.

Frisk nodded their head," Come Sans. You must be tired and hungry."

Frisk motioned toward Toriel's old home.  _Well that explains the rock salt and no moss, mold, and vine thing_.

We walked toward the door. I got the door and held it open for them.

They nodded, "Thank you Sans the Skeleton."

I blushed slightly. A faint color of blue one my boney cheeks.

I nodded back and bowed, "M'lady."

Frisk chuckled, Flowey groaned. We made our way inside. Frisk motion me to follow them.

We turned to the left to a soft lavender room with a huge dining room table in the middle of it. It had six chairs. There was also an unlit fire-place and a lounge recliner chair next to it. The bookshelf aligned itselve in front of the and to both sides of the fire-place, making this a great spot for reading or relaxing in general.

"Here Sans, take a seat."

Frisk pulled out a chair for me, and motioned me once again to sit. I didn't refuse their offer. I nodded and thanked them, and sat down.

"Give me a sec. I need to get food ready."

Frisk moved to the kitchen, Flowey sat in a pot two seats, and down, away from me. In a pot on the table. The buttercup was placed right across from, I was guessing was Frisk's normal spot.

"Hey Sans." Frisk poked their head out of the kitchen archway.

"Do you prefer Butterscotch, or Cinnamon better?" Their distorted voice asked.

"uh..."

I actually had to think. Skeletons didn't have taste buds so it didn't really matter, so I did something that I always caught them doing in different timelines.

"...both."

I started monotone. Frisk nodded and disappeared again. I breathe out a bit. I was-

"Hey, smiling trash bag. I have something to ask you before Frisk gets back."

Of course Flowey had a question. I could hear Frisk move around pots and bowls from in the kitchen. So Flowey and I would have a lot of to question each other. I motioned for him to speak.

"Why did you come down to the Underground? There's no way you come ALLLL the way down here just to find Frisk. No nonono, I know you better than that."

Flowey smiled a sweetly fake smile.

"a machine to bring my dad back." I answered wholeheartedly.

"Uh huh.."

Flowey seemed to be thinking. Figures, no one but me remembers Gaster.

"now." I started.

I heard the oven beep from being preheated. Time was running out.

"how long as frisk been down here? and how come no one knew about it?"

"Two questions aren't fair, but fine. I will tell you. But you O W E  M E."

Flowey's freaky face showed on owing him.

"yeah, yeah." I waved it off.

"Frisk has been down here for twenty-two years. And Chara was down here 4 years."

 _Oh yeah, I remember them talking about the possessive demon child_. After the last RESET Frisk gave Chara half of their soul to Chara.

When they came back for the last one, however, it was not just frisk but Chara too. Toriel came with them out of the Runes and straight to New Home. Undyne hates Frisk for being a pansy, but adored Chara for always wanting a fight. Undyne offered to train Chara along side Papyrus. Undyne, Papyurs, and Chara became best of friends during that time span. Papyurs liked Frisk better than Chara, he wouldn't admit it, but you could tell.

"Chara left for the war with Asgore. When Asgore came back but with out Chara.. Frisk asked Asgore where they were. But that was also the day he was poisoned. Just like Toriel. He didn't respond, instead told Frisk to grab me and hide. To not leave the Underground till he came back. We waited, and when Monsters came to the Underground with Asgore's dust... Frisk took that... really hard... As for Chara. sence they never came back from war... nor was their body buried here, they still think that... Chara is alive... Frisk hasn't moved only because.. they think Chara will return here. As for your second one."

Flowey paused.

"You know the question Toriel asked them at the end of their journey, right?"

I nodded.

' _Sence you came from this world do you have a home or family to return to?'_

Flowey continued, "Frisk answered with yes. Toriel let them go to their family. But when Toriel, Chara, and Asgore got to her human family two years later. Found Frisk beaten up, and raped."

Flowey paused again, letting that me sink that in.

_Damn this kid.._

Flowey continued again, "Chara nearly killed her human parents. But Toriel and Asgore stopped and put charges on Frisk's human parents and got full adoption rights for Frisk. Toriel and Asgore hid Frisk away in fear of humans coming after their pacifist child. They never told the Monster only because some would try to kill Frisk if they found out. You know, politics and shit like that."

Flowey sighed and looked up at me,

"They before the war was going to start Toriel was going to send for the boss monster together and let them see Frisk again. And Toriel got poisoned the day before the announcement."

The buttercup looked down and was slightly amused of the events,"Dont you hate how life can fuck things up I a matter of minutes. Poor Frisk was here alone losing a caring family left to right. And how Frisk is still sane is a mystery to me."

I nodded.

"damn frisk.. I would have helped you if i had just known where you were." I whispered so quietly Flowey couldn't hear me.

_Damn Frisk._

_How are you so God damn strong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving yesterday! :3


	3. Hidden Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAAaaaaAAaaaAaaaAAAaagic! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the taste of 'magic". (ᗒᗨᗕ)

A beep went off in the kitchen and scrambling steps. Also, it was almost like, Frisk was asleep and had been woken up. I laughed to myself. Guess I rubbed off on them during the time we were together.  
As they pulled out the pie my brain started to fumble with history.

_how old was Frisk when they fell?_

_how did they stay so DETERMINED in the Underground?_

_why did they go so far for the Monsters when they wanted to kill them?_

There was more but Frisk just rounded the corner with a pie and meatloaf.

_when did they make that?_

Let my brain think through it as they placed everything on the table. Plates dispersed in front of everyone's seats. A fork, spoon, and butter like knife was provided. I shuttered at the though of the knife. Memorys of the war popped into my head.

"Sans? You okay?"

Frisk's voice was no longer distorted but instead was a soft feminine one. It was smooth, and gentle. When I heard it I envisioned a ripple move across a small body of water. It was so soothing, it cleared my mind.

I looked to Frisk, "where did your, uh, mask go?"

Their face was soft, small check bones show their teenage like face. A small and yet prominent nose lightly, dusted with freckles. Soft, soothing brown eyes. Naturally peach colored lips highlighted the slight pink blush that ran on their face, to meet at the nose.

Frisk had chocolate-brown hair that parted not at the middle but slight more to the left. Tow breaded ponytails, one on each side, sat on their shoulders.

Seven beads held them there. Out side starting black, then to royal purple, then to a soft lavender. A red bead layed in the middle. It was the biggest bead. About one centimeter bigger. It had a heart engraved into it. The partner of the other beads reversed going down.

They were breathing taking, even though I didn't need to breathe. I couldn't help up stare. I felt a glow of warm blue highlight my cheekbones.

Frisk looked so..  _beautiful_.

"Sans? Are you okay?"

 _Damn it! Their voice too?!_  It sounded like gentle wind chimes.

"yeah, just.. tied."

"Sans. For as long as I have known you, you have Always been 'tied'."

Frisk giggled, "You even feel asleep the ice near Snowden once!"

I remembered that day. That was the last RESET day. Chara was ready to kill anyone that hurt Frisk. I had to run all over to warn on coming Monsters, 'not to harm any humans that where coming.'

That day was exhausting. I had to try to stay in dialogue, but fell asleep next to the blue stop sign instead.

Chara's laughing woke me up. Frisk, sweet, soft, innocent, little Frisk wanted to wake me up, but didn't know if they should. Their hands were up but where frozen in the air, like they didn't know what to do.

I put my head on my hand, that was on the table. I was trying not to blush, I was hiding my face with that one hand, my elbow was propping it up. Almost like it was glued.

"can we not talk about that day. that day was exhausting for me."

It wasn't the memory of that day that had me blushing, it was Frisk. Even when they were young I liked the kid. Sweet, caring, gentle, and DETERMINED. Frisk was a kid back then, so it was awkward to find out that I liked them. Even though they had the body of a six year-old, they had the mind of twenty year old women.

My blush eventually beat me. Frisk's laugh helped it.

_ i had really feel hard for the kid. aw, man... _

I remembered something that I wanted to ask them.

"hey frisk."

Frisk looked up, after they took a bite of meatloaf. They are not used to me calling them by name.

"how does the-" I waved left hand in front of my face to represent what I was going to ask, "the mask work? where is it?"

This caught Frisk off guard.

"Oh! That is to hide my face from other Monsters that come back, if they do that is. I sent it back where it came from."

They picked up more food. Now I was just confused.

"what do you mean, 'sent it back where it came from'?"

"Oh, I made it with magic so I dismantled it and sent it back to... whatever it before was."

I was stunned.

_Frisk was a magic user?_

A sorcerer, is what humans called them, were rare. DETERMINATION sorcerers, ever more rare! DETERMINATION is the strongest SOUL type, so being a sorcerer and having that SOUL trait is God fucking legendary! By the sound of it, Frisk can make anything at will with it. A lot like INTEGRITY.

"so you can use magic?"

Frisk nodded, and continued eating.

My head start to spin with this new information.

_did this make Chara a magic user too then?_

I pushed that all aside for the time being. I wanted to spend time with Frisk.

We eventually finished dinner. Frisk showed me to an open room. It was the second door to the end of the hallway. The hallway had a mirror and a pot that had a Buttercup in it.

"Heres your room. It was Dad's room, but.."

"it's alright."

I put my hand on their shoulder. They nodded.

"Over there is my room."

The pointed to the room over to the wall.

"If you need anything just call."

I nodded. Frisk walked to their room with Flowey.

I entered Asgore's old room. It was all a deep, yet, soft blue. It had a dresser with a mirror on it, a few papers and what not. A bed next to the dresser. Light blue comfort and blankets to match. White pillows, and sheets. A night stand with a pot of orange Carnations.

_ i thought Asgore liked Buttercups. _

No, Chara and Asriel are the ones that liked Buttercups.

s _o Asgore liked Carnations._

I flopped on the bed. Think about how Frisk's powers would work.

As I was thinking, I didn't realize, that I feel into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do an Itty-bitty underfell story. Should I, or should i not? (σ≧∀≦)σ


	4. Hidden Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information on Frisk's and Sans's magic. ;3  
> And flowers.  
> Two Author notes, maybe misspellings, and some Sans and Frisk time. :3
> 
> Also, I will fix everything (hopefully) tomorrow. Good night. - w-`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the spelling and grammar problems, I will fix them. Just give me some more time. ; w;`

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The day yesterday filled into my head.

_Frisk is a sorcerer._

I moved the heavy blue comforter from me. I smelled Cinnamon, Butterscotch, and raspberries. I looked around the room, and spotted its source.

A slice of pie sat at the corner of the dark cherry wood desk. It was a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, with raspberry sauce and fresh raspberries softly coating it. A fork lied beside the pie, along with a note.

I was interested in the note, but that pie was calling my name. Also, Frisk probably made it by hand. So, I ate the pie first. It's was  _indescribable_.

I picked up the yellow note-pad.

_** I am off to take care of the Runes. If Flowey is not in the house when you wake up, then he is at New Home.  ** _   
_** -Frisk ** _

_ Why is Flowey at New Home? _

I started to think through some hypotheses. My brain scrambling one theory after another. I dropped it as I walked out the door, with the plate.

There was a mirror there. I walked up to. The mirror seemed to ripple as it showed something. Three figures stood at the opposite side of the mirror.

As it came more and more into view I could see them all better. One was a much younger version of Frisk, who walked up to the mirror. Another was Chara, more intangible than this run. Almost like Napstablook. The last figure stood in the doorway watching Frisk and Chara. It was jet black and liquified. It had two lines on it face, one on the left hand side was going up, and the other side down.

_Gaster?!_

Suddenly Chara said something as Frisk looked at the mirror.

** *Despite everything it's still you. **

Chara's voice was monotone. Without any type of emotion, however, Frisk still smiled. Almost laughing at Chara for it. As Frisk turned away with Chara leaning beside them, the image faded out.

_Mirrors tell two stories, huh? I still don't believe it._

Something that I had heard a long time ago. I was younger and I was at New Home. Someone had spoken out saying that, ' _I think there was a saying that Mirror tell two stories.'_

It was something random that I just picked up from the crowd of high-school students that pasted by me.

I moved from the mirror to the door. Once again, after the same path that I did last time. Back to the opening with the three different flowers, the two tombstones, and one human girl singing.

Being Sans, I listened in on them.

**_I just want time in a tree_  **   
**_I need a place just for me_  **   
**_Somewhere that I can be free_ **   
**_Keep the faith and just be_  **   
**_What you'll be_ **

**_I guess rules are there to break_  **   
**_But I make mistakes like they were handed on a plate_ **   
**_When I try to leave sometimes, I’m standing in the way_  **   
**_I’m on the edge of crying all the time, ‘cause I can’t human_  **   
**_Right_ **

**_What a state_  **   
**_I get wound up, from the ground up_  **   
**_And I don’t know why_  **   
**_Turn the sound up, drown the noise out_  **   
**_Swallow, Don’t cry_  **   
**_Got an anxious heart, and it’s stone made_  **   
**_Can’t take paper or heartbreak_  **   
**_Did Billy Joel have self esteem?_ **   
**_Maybe Vienna wouldn’t wait for me_ **

**_I just want time in a tree_  **   
**_I need a place just for me_  **   
**_Somewhere that I can be free_ **   
**_Keep the faith and just be_  **   
**_What you'll be_ **

**_Do you ever feel like, you could live a real life?_ **   
**_Like everybody else in the real world, you could be a real girl?_  **   
**_You could be a wizard, or you could be in NASA, you could write fiction, you could tame raptors_  **   
**_Most days I struggle and I get snappy_  **   
**_Fuck all that, I just wanna be happy_ **

**_Swimming against the current_  **   
**_Am I wrong?_  **   
**_Can you show me a warrant?_ **   
**_Honestly, I’m a bomb_  **   
**_Abhorrent_  **   
**_I’m on it, I get it, I’ve got it_  **   
**_I wanna be 10 again, just me and Sonic, and nobody telling me I should be more than I am_ **   
**_Back when I had a plan_ **

**_I, I just want time in a tree_  **   
**_I need a place just for me_  **   
**_Somewhere that I can be free_ **   
**_Keep the faith and just be_ **   
**_What you'll be_ **

**_I’ve seen things that I never should have seen_  **   
**_Said too many things I didn’t mean_  **   
**_Hurt myself too many times to count_  **   
**_I need to let it out, and just release_  **   
**_Been lying to myself too long_  **   
**_Been trying by myself too long_  **   
**_I can’t relax, I’m too distracted_  **   
**_I can’t hack it, hmm_  **   
**_I’m needy, greedy_  **   
**_Love me, feed me_  **   
**_Let’s be a family_  **   
**_It’ll take a village_  **   
**_To make a man of me_  **   
**_So why couldn’t you love me?_  **   
**_It’s all I need_ **

**_I just want time in a tree_  **   
**_I need a place just for me_  **   
**_Somewhere that I can be free_ **   
**_Keep the faith and just be_  **   
**_What you'll be_ **

_[Author note: Time in a Tree by Raleigh Ritchie]_

I decided at that moment to chime in, and clap. To keep my head from examining that song.

Frisk spun around. As they spun, two different red lights appeared. One when Frisk put their left hand to their face and rematerialized their mask, which was under the hood again, so I couldn't see it. The second was their right hand, that summoned a stupendous dark ruby bow.

Frisk took a battle pose. I threw my hands up as a sign of surrender.

"woooh, there tiger! no need to get 'frisky' now."

Frisk sighed, once again disoriented sounding sigh, as they dropped their stance. They made their bow disappear, then followed with the mask as they touched it with their left hand. It disappeared into red ash.

Frisk stood up, "Sans, I am not used to anyone sneaking up on my anymore, please be careful. I might hurt you next time."

I nodded, and moved to them.

Frisk picked up a water bucket and moved it across the flowers. I stood at the end of the patch, not wanting to mess her up on her watering.

When Frisk was done they set the can off to the side of the patch and motioned me to follow. I complied, meeting Frisk between the tombstones.

I looked to Frisk, who was picking flowers and was intertwining them, making flower crowns.

"still got that habit, huh?"

Frisk hummed. Focusing on the flower crown. I, without thing, was doing the same.

"Do you want me to teach you, Sans?"

I looked to Frisk, their soft brown eyes locked with mine. Almost asking the same question.

I nodded, "yeah, sure, why not."

Frisk took me through the steps carefully. I plucked flower after flower. Intertwining them, just like Frisk was. Frisk finished their's frist. They helped me with mine. Pointing out pieces to fix and to put the next flower. Mine wasn't as nice as Frisk's.

We put on each other's crowns and laughed.

As we calmed down, Frisk sighed, "I miss these times."

I nodded in agreement. I understood why they kept Frisk hidden.

Monsters had gotten restless, and were easily angered. Toriel had died, all hell broke loose. Some of the Monsters didn't even listen to Asgore or Undyne sometimes. If one of them had gotten the chance, they would have killed pacifist, loving Frisk.

Chara had demonstrated that they would protect the Monsters, even still some tried to get them too.

"so, how old are you kid? 42? 57?-"

"What?! No?! I'm 32, how old are you? 762?"

Frisk looked at me jokingly.

"i'm not that old. i'm only 373."

Frisk started laughing, which made me laugh as well. We started conversation, talking about different things, like favorite colors and that stuff.

"so how does your magic work kid? i am really curious."

I look to Frisk, my curiosity reaching my face, but not my smile.

"Well, tell me how a skeleton can produce body heat first!"

They looked at me jokingly, again.

I was about to say something till Frisk said, " And don't say  _MaaaaAAaaAaagic_."

"but it is my magic. it is access, or too much, magic. monsters are supposed to fight a lot, and use their magic. and i was lazy. so it just turned into body heat."

Frisk accepted the answer, absorbing it in.

"So you know how Undyne can summon spears, and you can summon Gaster Blasters?"

I nodded, wondering where they were taking this.

"Well..."

Frisk's eyes turned a light cherry red color. Not a deep red like Chara's ruby-red ones, more of a softer red.

Frisk snapped their fingers like I do, and summoned something similar to a Gaster Blaster but had, Male deer antlers and looked like the DT machine in the core. It was bigger than any of my Gaster Blasters. It had red-eye lights, and some serious fangs too.

I jumped back a bit surprised by the big guy.

_[Author note: look at the size of this lad. Absolute unit.]_

"I can do that too."

Frisk then summoned a red spear, but it had an arrow-head on the backside too.

"wooha.."

That was literally all I could say. Frisk sent them back with a wave of their hand.

"I am sorry if I scared you, Sans."

Frisk looked away, avoiding eye contact.

I moved a hand a plopped it on their open shoulder. They looked up, expecting me to say something, once again I complied.

"its fine kid. that stuff was, really cool!"

I gave them my best smile. It cheered them up, a lot. They nodded and hummed.

Frisk suddenly looked up, then jumped up after that. They walked to the tombstones. Frisk placed the flower crown, that I made, on Asgore tombstone.

I stood up, "you okay frisk?"

I followed their example, and placed theirs on Toriel's tombstone.

"You have to do something right? Well let's go and go get it."

I was a bit confused, till I remembered my machine. I face palmed, once again forgetting about my invention.

"damn how did i forget?"

I sped walked to them, but they took it as a challenge. Basically what ended up happening is a full-blown race to Snowden.

When we got there, I was panting really hard. Frisk, however, was sprawled out on the snow panting with a huge smile on their face.

There was silence till they started to laugh. A heavy, and wholesome laugh at that. I join them starting with light chuckles, that eventually lead to a loud laugh as well.

We laughed for a good... uh, four minutes? Six? I don't really know. It just felt good.

We both calmed down soon enough.

Frisk slowly sat up, looking around the old, sad village that was Snowden. Frisk soon stopped to look at something, hiding under the big winter pine that sat in the middle of everything.

"There are some First Blue Crocus's here."

Confused and curious, I joined them. My eyes grew in astonishment of what I was looking at.

A small set of flowers no bigger than my index phalange. The base color of the flower was white, then slowly faded to a dark royal purple. The leaves had a white stripe going through the middle of it. There were three flowers there.

"They are so pretty."

Frisk commented. I nodded in agreement.

We soon got up and left the flowers alone to get the wagon for my equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone help explain to me how to put, on screen pictures on here? It's harder than it looks. TT W TT`


	5. Hidden Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's called the 'sun' bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA!  
> So many hearts!  
> Thank you!

"Is this the wagon you need?"

Frisk was trudging a little light blue kids wagon. It was a bit bent, but worked just fine.

"yeah, that will do."

I walked over to them. I bent down to inspect it a bit more. Nothing appeared to ruined except for it to be bent in the middle.

"this will have to be her last mission. she wouldn't take another."

I started to use a pirate accent, or well.. something close to it. All that mattered is that I got a giggle out of them. Frisk followed suit.

"Aye. She's been through a'lot captain."

Frisk paused and turned toward me. As well has handing me the handle of the little wagon.

"He'ar captain. Do not **take light** of this honour, for she can be a hard one to **handle**."

Frisk winked after wards.

I remember why I loved this kid. Frisk could dis out puns just like me. They become reeeeeealy good at skeleton puns. I would say they are their best ones.

I laughed and grabbed the handle.

"aye, thanks mate. I will **hold** he'er like she was just made."

We laughed. We switched off and on from running in the snow and snowball fights. Frisk ran up ahead to make 'enemys' for our 'ship'. When I arrived, they would shout "Fire!". Snowballs were launched from every ship they could get to.

When we got to my house, we were soaked but laughing. I looked to the Crystal's on the ceiling. A light blue and deep purple started to emit from them.

 _Its night time_.

"hey kiddo."

Frisk stoped making a snowball and turned toward me.

"we should head in. it's not going to be n **ice** when it gets **frosty** out here."

They laughed again.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a second, I have to do something."

I turned around and headed to the house. I just got to the frount door, a few feet away from where I was, Frisk shouted Flowey's name.

By the time I looked back at Frisk Flowey was already sitting in the snow, shivering.

Frisk extended their arm down for Flowey to climb up, and he did. The buttercup perched itself on Frisk's shoulder.

I moved back to the door. I telaported inside, and moved the door handle. It was frozen. I turned it again and bashed myself in to the door to open it up.

About five bashes and Frisk pulling on the other side to open it. We were both tired. I took my room, and Frisk took Papyrus's old one.

We said our good nights and headed to bed.

_~~**~one dreamless sleep and coffee later cuz I am lazy and tired myself~** ~~ _

we made it to the lab. We were dehydrated, well... more like Frisk and Flowey. I was just fine. The weather didnt effect me at all.

As Frisk and Flowey were getting water, I checked on the machine.

_Nothing is malted. That's good._

I sighed to myself, more or less relieved.

We continued through the Underground. Frisk told me more about their magic, and I with them.

We eventually made it to new home. _After a pain in the ass walk. A short cut would have been great._

"Oh.."

I looked up and saw Frisk standing there. Looking at a pair of double doors.

_The judgment Hall._

I had completely forgotten about this one. The bad memories came back like a wave. Red mixed with the calming and yet cruel yellows and oranges. Crazed laughter for fight and silent screams for mercy. An echo of a slash rang in my mind.

I shook it off the best I could.

"come on kid. almost done."

I was trying to reassure them. But Frisk wouldn't budge. They were like the Mettaton statue, hard to move.

I looked at them, till I thought of something. I dug my hand into my pocket. I scooped around there till I found it.

"close your eyes kid."

Frisk closed them. I rapped the faded ribbon around their eyes. I grabbed Frisk's hand after the process.

"don't let go."

Frisk shook their head in understandment.

We entered the remands of the judgement hall. It was not as bright as it use to be. Some mold, moss, and vines found ot to be cozy. The windows had dust on them from lack of care.

We trudged through.

When we made it out, Frisk took off the ribbon.They gave it back to me and thanked me. I nodded and repocketed the ribbon.

We walked through the kings room and too the barrier room. Where the barrier used to be.

We kept walking till we made it to the cliff. There was no sun this time. No, this time. The moon shown proudly at us. The sun had just set. Flowey awed at the sight, I was use to it. So I didn't do any thing. I looked at Frisk.

Their face lit up.

Their eyes reflected the stairs and moon. A smile adorned their face.

I felt a warm blue blush run on my face, I snapped my head back to the scenery.

"What... what is that?" Flowey curiously looked to the moon in astonishment and amazement of the large orb.

"it's called the 'moon' **bud**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is shorter than normal. ;M;


	6. Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk returns to the world above.  
> There are happy moments, and bad ones.  
> But something lerks in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA-  
> I have a very stressful week thus far, so if there are misspelled things, please be nice to me. ;-;

The look on their face as they looked at the sky.

"I forgot what the stars looked like. Their so... beautiful..." Frisk breathed out.

Their mind wasn't thinking. All it was doing was taking in the view that it had forgotten. I looked back to the night's display.

The Milkyway was alive. Coding the dark contrast of the sky with bright whites, light blues, and majestic purples. The stars quietly danced and shimmered around the moon. I looked back to Frisk. Their eye reflected the night skys stars. Their brown eyes took in the blue and purple. I got lost in their eyes as they where lost in the sky.

My phone buzzed, and on reflex I answered it.

"yo."

"SANS!-"

I pulled the phone away from my 'ear'. I cringed at the loudness of Papyrus's voice.

"hey pap, how are you?"

"HOW ARE YOU!? YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR A DAY AND AND THREE FOURTHS OF A DAY SANS!!! I SWEAR. IF YOU HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP IN THE WOODS AGAIN-"

I started to tune him out when Frisk poked me.

"yeah?"

"Is that Papyrus?" They pointed at the phone to show what they were asking.

"yeah. give me a second kid."

Frisk nodded.

"SANS, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"yea bro, i am on my home. don't  **rattle your bones**."

"SANS!! YOUR PUNS ARE NOT HELPING THIS!"

"alright. on my way papy."

I turned the phone off, and shoved it back into my robe pocket pocket. Turning to Frisk, who was still lost in the stars above. I chucked, breaking them from their trance.

"sorry, but paps wants us home."

Frisk paused, "Us?"

"yeah, you don't have anywhere to stay up here so, it would be best if you stay with paps and me." I pointed down the path.

As we started to walk a screen icon popped up.

**CONTINUE          ** ** RESET **

Frisk, Flowey, and I paused. Seeing this screen again, though it had been awhile, was startling. I looked to Frisk, their face reflected mine just  more...  _scared_ than mine own. Frisk shook their head and walked around the icon screen. It disappeared as Frisk grew close to me.

"Sorry, I have no control of that screen. Shale we continue on?"

Frisk grabbed my hand before I could respond. The wagon tugged after me.

It was a quiet walk, I was in the lead. Now, the walk wasn't uncomfortable or loved, just a bit more... uh.. need? I don't really know how to name it, it just fit.

\--------------Time skip because Author is a lazy fuck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ --------------

The house Papyrus and I have isn't any different than the one that we had in the Underground. The only major difference is that there are more Giftmus lights. I turned to look at Frisk and the murderous Buttercup that they were holding.

"you may want to stay behind me."

I saw them nod as I turned back around. I walked up the two stairs and knocked on the door. Thunderous foot-step sounded out before the door flew open. A tall, 7'9 foot tall, skeleton in a comfortable looking orange and red pajama outfit with hot-dogs and hot-cats stood in the door way. When our 'eyes', mine bing pin pricks, meet. The only emotion that the tall skeleton had as annoyance, and hidden below that was relief.

"SANS! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HOME?", he said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door-frame.

"sorry pap. i had to get something from our old house. i left it there without remembering it, and when i did-"

"YOU WENT TO RETRIEVE IT; IS THAT CORRECT?", he rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"yep. oh also-"

I turned around, to look where Frisk was. They were a bit back; but Papyrus saw them anyway. He jumped.

"A HUMAN!? WHAT IS IT DOING HERE-"

"pap, it's frisk."

I looked back to him. I watched his face go from scared to exited in an intent. Papyrus wasted no time running to them, and scooping them up in to a strong hug.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN HUMAN! IT HAS BEEN 25 YEARS SENSE I HAVE SEEN YOU!"

Papyrus stopped hugging them, but did not put them down. He looked at them up and down.

"AND I MUST SAY, YOU HAVE GROWN UP! HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW? 368? 299?"

"I am 32 Papyrus, and it is good to see you to Papyrus."

Papyrus looked confused by what Frisk had just said.

"papyrus, humans don't live as long as we do."

Papyrus immediately looked sad, almost dropping Frisk. I caught them with my magic. Frisk tried to comforting him, and succeeded. Papyrus jumped up and started shouting something. I was to amused by Frisk's emotions. Right now, started by his sudden actions and his voice level. The Buttercup was annoyed by him.

* * *

 

Eventually we went inside, with Papyrus carrying my machine in as well.

Frisk, Papyrus, and Flowey started talking about what they have been doing for the time that they haven't seen each other. Flowey was mostly ignoring what was going on. I took that opportunity to take my machine to my lab.

The shed was my work space. Lots of different blueprints, books, and technical pieces lay scattered everywhere. Moved the wagon to a corner of the shed. I made sure it was fine and head back to the house.

I Walked in on Papyrus and Frisk having an cooking section. Frisk seemed to teaching Papyrus how bake sometime. Flowey sat on the table observing everything. I walked to the closest chair, and sat down in it.

"Now, we need the eggs."

Frisk moved their hands with such grace as they poured the mixed egg yokes into the mixture of flour and milk.

"so what are they doing?", I turned to Flowey.

"Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie.", Flowey never stopped watching. Almost like he was waiting for Papyrus to attack Frisk.

I shrugged it off.

We continued to watch them bake. I would throw a few puns, but Papyrus threw a strip of batter at me. It landed perfectly on my face. Frisk was laughing throughout most of our mischief.

The pie was in the oven when I heard a knock at the door.

"SANS WOULD YOU GET THAT?"

"sure bro."

I got up, slowly, from my chair and to the living room to the front door.

The door knocked again. I couldn't help myself.

"who's there?"

"SANS OPEN THE DOOR, UNLESS YOU WANT SOME PIE DOUGH ON THE BACK OF YOUR SKULL! NEHEHEHEH!"

I ruled my eye lights. I opened the door, seeing a blue scaly monster with bright red hair and one yellow eye.

"uuuuuuh... would you give me a sec."

Without waiting for her a resonance, I slammed the door.

"WHO IS IT?", both Papyrus and Frisk appeared out of the kitchen door way.

"undyen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fun.


	7. Hostile Fishie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk the human, has been seen by a hostile peice of sushi!  
> What will you do Sans!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this character is later than normal,  
> I got lost in the void of time and space. :3  
> *wiggles fingers magically and dramatically.*

Loud banging could be heard from the door.

Papyurs, Frisk and I where currently in the kitchen area.

"we need to hide frisk!"

"YES, BUT WHERE?!"

"my room. it's always looked!"

I turned to the door when Undyne tried to yell throw it. It did work to well, since they were in kitchen.

"Sans." Frisk tried to get my attention. It worked.

I turned to Frisk, "You guys haven't changed the floor plan for this house right?"

"No we haven't."

Frisk starter for the staircase. I remembered something and went for my pocket.

Frisk turned the corner.

Fishing around I found the ring of keys again. I moved toward the staircase to get to Frisk, who I predicted would be at my door. I turned the corner to meet them.

"hey frisk here are my-"

They weren't there. Not on the staircase or at my door.

Then the frount door was busted through, and along with it, a loud and prod 'NYEAH!'.

"HA! That Puny wooden blockade had nothing on me! NYEAAH!"

* * *

 

Undyne was about 6'10. Dark blue, and alounous light blue scales clung to her body. Her bright fiery, and yet blood, red hair flew behind her. She had streaks of yellow and orange lining the bottom of her hair. Two bright yellow, gleaming eyes. You couldn't see her left one, till she moved her hair, or if the dramatic wind did that for you. One of the eyes has started to go blind. The right eye, to be exact.

Undyne wore a battle robe, with... saddles? War saddles is how Undyne puts it. The armor is a midnight black, with bright gold trimmed along the ends of it. The robe was mostly a dark shade of gray-blue, and red as it's high lights. Her outfit looked like something that a gladiator would ware to battle. Just, not as many spikes..

* * *

"UNDYNE!  MY DOOR!!"

Undyne, was put back on planet earth. She looked to the door, that now had an Undyne  shaped hole in it, and then looked back to Papyurs, sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry paps. Kind of.. got caught in the moment. Heh."

"IT IS FINE. I JUST HOPE YOU FIX IT THIS TIME." Papyurs crossed his arms, and looked at the door is dismay.

"Yeah, okay Paps."

 "so why are you here today?"

Undyne went in to business mode, "Well, someone said that they saw a suspicious human. So I followed a few leads, and one of them said that you guys had found a cunning and hostile human female."

I looked to Undyne, not willing to spill anything, I kept my normal poker face.

"and who was that one from?"

"I can't tell you. They wanted to remain anonymous." Undyne looked at me with a straight face.

"So, did I you guys meet a hostile human?"

Papyurs was starting to slightly sweat. He wasn't good at lieing..

"nope. the only humans i have seen are the ones that have been caught, and they are currently in the market."

* * *

*history note!*

When humans surrendered the war to the Monsters side, humans has become slaves. This way the monsters could keep them in check.

The human slaves are sold at slave markets. Along with animals and crops as well. Some humans are cheaper than others. Some help to, satisfy certain needs. 

 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Some humans are free, and try to stay away and hidden from monsters range so sight and reach, but wihmth monsters lands increasing every week. More and more hostile humans are being found. Some have surrendered, and most, killed.

Now, these slaved humans still have their rights. The can vote, and can re-earn their freedom. But now that is becoming more and more constructive. For some of the humans become mercenaries and have started to hunt monsters down.

* * *

Undyne nodded, "So Papyurs, you haven't seen a human at all today?"

_God damnit undyne._

Undyne saw how fluster Papyurs was getting, and knew something was up. Papyurs was  **really** starting to sweat bullets. He was trying to look at anything but Undyne.

"WELL, UM ... YOU SEE..-"

A loud thud was heard from my room, along with a loud 'shhhhh'.

"What was that?"

Before I could do anything Undyne was halfway up the stairs.

"..shit!"

I tryes to telaport, but she already made, yet another, Undyne shaped hole through my door.

Undyne was starting straight at Frisk, who looked like they just got out of the closet with my clothes trying to give them a hug.

It took only two seconds for Frisk to run back into the closet and shut the door. Undyne was in hot pursuit, with a double tipped spear in hand. 

I reached out to stop her, "undyne-"

Undyne opened to door, only to be greeted with the cloths, that used to be draped around Frisk, layed smugly on the floor of my closet. Like nothing happened.

"well, that was a thing.."

Undyne pivoted on her heel. "What the fuck was that!"

Undyne pointed to the closet.

I used my poker face, " one hell of a hallucination.."

I was out of it, only because my brain was trying to analyze just how the hell Frisk could do that.

_Is it a for of telaportion?_

"EARTH TO SANS!", Undyne interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to her, like she had asked me quietly. Being around Papyurs, Undyne's yelling voice was nothing.

Looked up to her fully, "i had a few explanations but they just _vanished with out a trace._ now I don't what to say."

She looked at me a bit longer, trying to see something. She turned again out of my room with her hands in the air.

"That's it. I am going home."

"oh yeah, undyne."

She looked to me again, "you know knocking is used with hands, not actually  _knocking_ a door off its hinges right?"

She was about to yell when it clicked. She looked back to my door.

"What type of doors do you dorks use?"

"eh, it doesn't matter. as long as  _the door fits_."

I winked. She turned and ran out of the house.

I walked down stairs to Papyrus trying to flex type the door.

"hey pap, try slapping it on there with the might of zeus."

Papyurs turned to me, confusion written all over his face.

I started laughing, till a nice in the kitchen caught my attention.

"Uhhh... a little help here Smiling trashbag. Frisk got themselves stuck in your guy's pantry."

Flowey pointed to the large double door container compartment that sat in the corner of the kitchen.

I opened it and saw Frisk in disarray, along with the many pots and pans. Frisk put their mask back on. It looked as though they tryes ti fit themselves into the space but couldn't get a good grip. Every limb was trying to hold them in place.

"how in asgore's name did you achieve that frisk?"

Frisk's distorted voice started, "I was trying to hid somewhere in the span of time I had. And this is the spot that I won in when Flowey, Chara, and I  played hide and seek at your old house so.."

"it was your go to spot."

Frisk nodded.

"you can take the mask off, undyne is gone."

Frisk made the blaster mask disappear again. It few off into the red ashes once again.

"how did you-"

"Disappear like that?"

This time, I nodded.

"I used some of my Magic to make time move slower. And right as soon as Undyne opened the door I ran. Think of it as.."

They paused thing of the right word.

"Super speed."

They walked off to the living room. I started thinking on how far DETERMINATION Magic can go for. Where it would start, and where it could end. Or just what it could Start, and what it could end.

_What if DETERMINATION Magic started something, like a war. Could it end something as crazy as that. Could it destroy an entire mountain? Could make the sorcerer fly a will?_

_Could anything stop that kind of power?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you might be wondering how powerful Chara is. Or. If they are even dead.  
> Find out.. uh.. eventually?  
>  ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌  
> Honestly I don't know how long this will go for.


	8. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunate circumstances.
> 
> An angry sushi, part 2??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post.  
> It has been a hectic school year. ;w;`  
> More explained in the bottom note.
> 
> Thank you to the ones who stand strong for this. It makes me very happy you like it! o//w//o

I brushing it off, for now. Those were questions for another day.

"how about we head to bed, huh?"

I dug into my coat pocket for my key ring again. When I found them again I handed them to Frisk. Frisk looked at them then to me. Their head was cocked to the side, almost confused. I just, turned on my heel toward the couch.

"your sleeping in my room kid."

I didn't need to look at Frisk to know how the felt. I could feel Frisk jump.

"I can't take your room! I can take the couch."

"nope. not happening kiddo. i am sleeping on the couch. you have my room."

I fell onto the couch. I already started melting in to it's cushions. My vision already fading and everything felt like it was twisting around me as I lay there.

Frisk, wasn't having any of it, but gave in. They knew full well that I was unmovable.

I could here their defeated foot steps go up the stairs. I heard the chime of the keyring and it's two keys and the insert of one key into the doors lock. The door opened and shut.

Finally ready to call it a night, I begin to drift.

I was on the border of sleep and awake. This relaxing realm of peace and solidarity was the sweet spot of sleep for me.

I then felt a sudden heaviness, and warmth. It was heavy enough to get me to break from my relaxed state. But the warmth kept me from moving.

I, carefully, opened on eye to see what had moved to be atop of me.

It came as a shock for me to see Frisk had fallen on top of me. All curled up, and their eyes closed. They had, brought with them, my blanket from my room.

I started to move when I nodiced my head was elevated a bit. They put my pellow under my head.

I chuckled out loud, but not enough to wake Frisk.

I closed my eyes, and began to fall back asleep.

* * *

 

"PAPYURS!"

"Y-Yes Undyne!?"

I could tell by how he talked, and by how his brow was sweating bullets. That Pupyrus and Sans where hiding something from me. And I was willing to bet, it was a human that was apart of the monsters resistance. Am hoping to be wrong.

"Why are you so nervous? Could there be something you aren't telling me?"

I looked him dead in the eye sockets. I know I didn't look happy. He knew, I wasn't going to take a lie and I would catch him if he did.

"WELL UNDYNE.. I AM NOT, uh, N-NERVOUS JUST, uh.. EXCITED! YES EXCEPTED, THATS THE WORD. NEHEHEH! I, THEE GREAT AND GRAND PAPYURS, WOULD NEVER NOT NOT TELL YOU SOMETHING UNDYNE!"

"Mhmmm."

Papyurs looked away. Still sweating like Snowman in Hotland.

He was hiding something at his house. What, or who, ever it is. Sans will be safe guarding them. The last thing I want is to see Sans go all out. The last time he did. He wasn't very happy, and is mostly the reason why humanity is on the brink of extinction.

I will **never** get Sans mad. We monsters know that.

Sans is smart. Smarter than his brother Papyurs. If they are keeping someone hidden, its ether a good reason, or they have found something they want to keep to themselves.

I have to get into their house to find out.

_Sorry Papyurs. I hate to do this, but I must._

I stopped for a second, and waited.

* * *

 

 

_What has this world become? What have I become?_

I hid Papyurs's knocked out body in one of Sans's posts. That way if he wakes up, or Sans goes looking for him. They will find them.

This world is cruel now. As much as i don't want to harm Papyurs. This was the best way for me to do this. I need to know what they don't want me to find, or see.

* * *

 

I opened my eyes.

A gentle yawn came from my mouth as I looked to Sans's sleeping body. He looked so at peace.

Without thinking my hand moved to touch his face. When it made contact, the smoothness of his skull felt almost like velvet. Like there were little hairs, but there was still hard bone.

I assumed that was his magic covering skeleton monsters have. I read it in books.

_Skeleton monsters are the closest magical beings to humans. Some skeleton monsters are so close that some can save human souls in their body's._

_The magic that cover their body's are so light, that they can only repel magic. Physical attacks can break though, but it will have to be a lot of pressure. The magic is like bullet proof glass, and depending on the power the monster passes, it can be as thick as it too._

_That was the main reason they were almost whipped out. Humans were scared of them._

I continued to look at Sans and feel his magic fall on my fingers. It was so calming. His power felt so powerful, and yet, so gentle. It was a reassuring feeling.

I heard a whisper, and I quickly swung my head to its direction. The kitchen.

There stood a tall blue fish, with silver armor, bright flowing red hair and an eye patch over one eye.

"..Undyne.." I said it aloud without realizing it.

Undyne looked stunned. Like a deer in head lights.

I could feel Sans's magic rise in demand of protection. I looked down to see Sans wide awake and was not pleased to Undyne standing there.

Sans moved me with his magic and got in fount of me.

Undyne took the opportunity to get her head back. 

"SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN OR A MONSTER?"

Sans looked back to me. It hit me that I still had my mask and robe on. She couldn't tell, but she was betting it was a human. She would be right.

"you remember that little red eyed brat right?"

"Chara? What about them?"

Undyne paused and then said, "You didn't!?"

"no chara isn't a zombie. it's their sibling."

Sans looked Undyne in the eye, she only has one.

"its frisk."

Undyne seemed to relax. A sudden shift from anger, to relief.

"I was hoping you two didn't get into anything stupid. I didn't want to fight Papyurs, let alone you."

There seemed to be a pause in the room. Sans looked about carefully.

"where is pap?"

Undyne seemed to have a shiny brow of sweat.

"what did you do?"

Undyne seemed to be a bit more submissive as she seemed to remember something. Something she may be regretting.

You could tell Undyne could feel her sins crawling on her back.

"Hes uh. At one of your posts.. Asleep-"

"You Knocked Papyurs Out?"

Sans got more authoritative. His speech no longer lazy. It was more bold and aggressive.

"Y-yeah.."

Sans was gone in a flash. It was just me and Undyne.

_Oh boy._

* * *

 

Sans burst through the door later with Papyurs, panting like a dog.

"Frisk! Are You-?"

He stopped when he saw the kitchen was a mess. He knew what we tryed to do.

"sigh, glad yo know I got here in time."

Undyne looked to be upset. Almost breaking  her wooden spoon

"In time for  **What** Sans?"

"before you could burn our house down."

Sans put Papyurs on the couch and moved him with the blanket. He moved to the kitchen, lazily, and took the broken spoon and replaced it with a bone spoon.

"get out and let me work."

We all moved out. I stayed to watch Sans as his hands moves with grace. From cutting vegetables, to adding spices.

In a matter of minutes, the rouring flame that was in the kitchen, was s soft campfire. And dinner was ready. 

"you really knocked him out cold. jeez."

Sans moved to Undyne and began talking. I walked to Papyurs. I did the same with him, as I did Sans earlier.

Papyurs was more noble and honest. So much more pure and rambunctious than that of Sans's magic.

"hey kid, your sleeping with me upstairs. in my room."

I didn't go against it. I followed him up there. He had a new blanket and pillow.

"take off the robe and mask."

"No." My distorted voice came.

"sigh, at least take off the robe. The mask can stay on."

I agreed to that.

I took off the robe and continued to his bed.

We layed there. I turned to him, and pulled him in. His breath hitched, but he did the same.

We both feel asleep holding each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At lest the spaghetti was good. (^ =･ω･`^)=
> 
> I am so veeeeery sorry for forgetting about this! I have a heartbreak to deal with and I am an emotionally attached person. So it wasn't every easy. I came back on and the guilt of forgetting about this hurt. So, something's my be forgotten about, I will have to go back and read.  
> But again, so very sorry! >`m<  
> I hope you can forgive this wondering artist. TmT`

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If so comment on 1 being bad and 10 at awsome. And 1000 as afsjsibdhksoen!
> 
> More coming in maybe a week or two, if it gets popular, I will make it as soon as I can! ;3


End file.
